Crew
by Katarin MoonStar
Summary: Jay respects his crew, and that's all that really matters. (slash)


**Title:** Crew  
  
**Pairing:** Jay/Towerz, Jay/Alex, Jay/Sean  
  
**Rating:** R  
  
**Warnings:** het, and rough sex  
  
**Notes**: a HUGE thanks goes out to Courtney(AKADropsofJupiter) for getting off her deathbed to beta this. I really feel that this fic would have suffered without here guidance. Some minor changes were made after her beta so any remaining mistakes... are all her fault because she should know better than to let me fix things on my own. If it's bad points it's her fault.

**Crew**

**Muscle**  
  
He's been friends with Jay since the sixth grade. Jay had been selling candy out of his jacket pockets behind the cafeteria. Candy bars and lollipops and gum and everyone knew he hadn't paid for it. They all saw him walking around the supermarket and the corner stores, jacket on and fingers moving so quickly.  
  
It was a good little business he had going- no overhead, just pure profit- until some fellas decided they'd beat up the little white boy with all the cash. He was there though, and Jay didn't end up broke with his face bashed in, but Towerz got suspended for three days for playing hero.  
  
Jay came by his house on day two, just knocked on the door and invited himself inside when he answered it. He sat down at the dining room table, putting his feet up on the chair next to him and grinning broadly.  
  
"This is for you," Jay had said, tossing an envelope on the table between them. "There's more in it for you if you're interested." The envelope had twenty-five dollars in it, all ones, and it felt heavy in his hand.  
  
"Deal," he'd answered, "What did you want me to do?"  
  
So after that he was muscle, keeping the bullies away and intimidating the punks who didn't pay up. It was kid stuff, and he laughs about it now, but that was how it started. Jay told him the way it was going to be and he followed it all, to the letter.  
  
And Jay was such a smooth talker, he never thought twice when Jay told him to break Sammy Johanson's left arm when he couldn't pay, didn't ask a single question when Jay had him throw every box of the marching band's candy into the boiler room ("competition isn't good, man"), and didn't bat an eyelash the first time Jay kissed him.  
  
"You're good at this, you know that?" Jay had told him. "I couldn't find better muscle then you if I tried. I have a lot of respect for people who can do what you do and do it this well. Plus, I know I can trust you, I know you've got my back."  
  
Jay had rubbed his hand against the front of his jeans then, and he could feel himself get hard, harder seeing as how the second Jay had started talking he'd started to pack it. When Jay unzipped him and reached inside, all he could think was heat and good and it really was something else, something completely new and different.  
  
They'd been in the eighth grade by then, but it still hadn't taken more then a few strokes for Jay to make him come like a freight train. And they'd been a bit messy afterwards; pearly white drops on his dark skin, but it hadn't stopped him from getting on his knees and unzipping Jay. It hadn't stopped him from reaching inside and pulling Jay's cock out.  
  
It'd been so hard and red and when he first put his tongue against the head it hadn't tasted very good. But Jay had moaned so he went for it again and by the time Jay's cock was spitting pre-come, he was really getting off on the way Jay was enjoying it and the taste wasn't really so bad once he got used to it.  
  
So he sucked Jay off, tongue flat against the head, rubbing and his hands down at his sides. Jay coming in his mouth didn't feel as gross as he thought it should. It felt kind of like validation instead and so did the slow kiss that followed.  
  
And then he got busted again a few months later for beating up Daniel Harris. Sucker had a HUGE debt with Jay. They didn't have much evidence against him, Daniel had been pretty out of it for most of the beating and it had been dark but it was enough to be his last warning and expulsion lingered in the air. Jay took the fall.  
  
He got suspended for weeks and there was talk of him having to go to court and when he'd asked Jay why, Jay had laughed.  
  
"Respect. Didn't I tell you that?" Jay had breathed into his ear. He had been on his stomach, arching back into every thrust of Jay's cock. His own was in Jay's hands and the slick slide of Jay's fist along with the constant pounding against his prostate was making him lose it.  
  
When he came, it was explosive and he had reared back, spitting himself on Jay's cock and he had felt it, Jay shooting deep inside him. Before Jay had pulled out, he had leaned forward again to whisper into his ear.  
  
"We'll look out for each other. You and me? We're crew," Jay had murmured and when he said crew, it sounded a lot like family.  
  
**Jay's Girl**  
  
It isn't that she doesn't have a name, she does. They call her Alex at home.  
  
"Alex, please pass the bread," and "Alex, clean your room," and of course, "Alex, I just don't get you."  
  
It's strange though, how she hardly recognizes her own name most days, how she looks around for this 'Alex' person everyone is talking about. She's Jay's girl, she's been Jay's girl for a while now, and she really hopes it stays that way.  
  
She remembers when she first got with Jay; how he'd kissed her, fucked her, even went down on her a few times... but she could tell she wasn't always who he was thinking about.  
  
Once, they were on an actual honest to god date and she had looked up from the pizza she and Jay were sharing to see a tall black kid being surrounded by a whole group of white guys. Jay had thrown money on the table and promptly left.  
  
She'd seen the way Jay was had stood in front of the crowd, drawing the attention to himself. She could tell it was going to come down to a fight and that Jay and his friend would lose, would have to run. Jay's Civic was across the mall though, and she could see the Suburban these guys had rolled up in across the street.  
  
She was never sure if Jay could see her or if he always talked that much before getting into a fight. It didn't matter though; all that mattered was that she'd gotten across the street and up to the car without being seen.  
  
She'd taken her nail file out of her pocket, unscrewed the gas cap and in only seconds had been pouring tiny packets of pizza parlor sugar into the gas tank. She'd ran after that, just in time to catch up with Jay and his friend. They'd sprinted through the mall, jumped into the Civic and Jay had careened out of the parking lot.  
  
They'd watched the hostile group through the rearview mirror, laughing hysterically and panting, still out of breath.  
  
"That'll teach those fuckers. Nice move with the sugar though," Jay's friend had said, looking at her in the mirror on his visor, smile so white it was blinding. "It was sugar... right?" And she'd only nodded.  
  
"That's my girl!" Jay had bragged from the driver's seat, changing lanes and smirking at her over his shoulder, "My crew... they're the fucking best."  
  
She'd pretended not to notice Jay's left hand and the proprietary hold on the black boy's thigh, had tried to look indifferent to the searching look Jay had given her in the rearview mirror. She settled for a knowing smile shot in Jay's direction and he'd smiled back; she could see his left hand squeeze, the muscles in his arms rippling.  
  
He'd fucked her from behind that night. They'd dropped his friend off and they were in the backseat of the Civic. She was up on her knees, face pressed against the black upholstery and fingers gripping onto the seatbelts.  
  
He'd been so deep inside her, snapping her hips back with so much force it hurt and attacking the back of her neck, teeth and lips pressed against her there and she pushed back against him. One of his hands moved down from her hip and she could feel the tease of his fingers against her clit.  
  
It was just the slightest brush until she bucked forward into his hand and then he laughed into her ear and started working her hard. His fingers were rubbing against her and his cock was sliding in and out of her and she can still feel the almost uncomfortable press of his hands on her hips.  
  
She spasmed in his arms, coming, long before he was ready. He kept thrusting into her, occasionally teasing his fingers over her center and causing tiny tremors throughout her body. When he came, he was still biting at her neck but she thought she heard him say "fucking best," quietly and almost to himself.  
  
She stood in front of her bathroom mirror that night and touched the blossoming bruises on her hips; lightly fingered the hickey on the side of her neck.  
  
"Hello, my name's Alex," the little girl said to her in the mirror. "Hi, I'm Alex," she said again. Then, "I'm Alex, Jay's girl," a young woman sneered at her, contempt heavy and a little scary, but the smile that accompanied it felt genuine.  
  
**Welcome to the Family**  
  
Sean's going to have words with whichever fuck left the transmission fluid both open and perched so precariously on the shelf. Stupid fucking shop kids, they expect it all to be fun and games, a "bird course". So yeah, when he finds out whoever the guilty party is he's going to rip them a new one.  
  
He's wearing the lame shop coveralls, a non-descript brown and pulled down to tie at his waist. It's hot in the garage seeing as he's the only one here and he doesn't actually have the key to the air conditioning. Jay's car isn't going to customize itself though and he's tightening another part on when he hears a noise by the door.  
  
When he looks up Jay's strolling in, smirk turned on to full power and generally looking like he owns the world. Sean has to smile at that and the look he shoots Jay is both amused and slightly annoyed.  
  
"How's it going?" Jay asks, ignoring the annoyance and playing off the amusement.  
  
"Almost finished," Sean replies, cleaning his hands with one of the multitude of dirty rags every garage seems to have. He doesn't expect Jay to actually come and look so he's surprised at the sudden heat of him, pressed against him and leaning forward against the car frame with him.  
  
"It's still loose," Jay tells him, smirking, and there's... something in his smile. Something challenging and a little dangerous. When Sean leans forward to look Jay backs up a little and when he reaches out for his wrench... Jay will already be handing it to him. Sean takes it from him and bends forward to get at the loose piece.  
  
"Righty tighty... right?" Jay's voice asks him. He's pressed up close against him again, along his back now and the words are breathed into Sean's ear. He's touching Sean's shoulder, rubbing his thumb against the soft skin and light sweat there.  
  
He doesn't ask. One minute he's rubbing Sean's shoulder, tracing the trails of sweat to where they disappear into the coveralls at the small of his back, and the next his hands are snaking in front of Sean and untying the knot holding the arms of the coveralls together.  
  
The coveralls come apart and Sean lets them slip down his body, even leans back so they fall all the way down. Jay reaches in again, tracing the outline of Sean's cock, already hard underneath the thin cotton barrier, before moving his hands around behind Sean, thumbs trailing along the waistband. Jay crouches down and Sean feels him lick at the sweat that's pooled at the small of his back, Jay's tongue making quick swaths along the small crevice of Sean's back.  
  
The shudder that wracks Sean's body continues into the car frame, and he feels it give slightly where he's gripping it so tightly, grasping to stay upright. He's still struggling when Jay pulls at the waistband of his boxers.  
  
He hears a wet, sucking sound behind him and he doesn't know it's Jay sucking on two fingers until they're gliding over his skin; across his broad shoulders and down his back and even further down into the crevice between Sean's ass.  
  
Sean isn't really expecting the sudden thrust and the gasp he lets out when Jay's fingers breach him is equal parts pain, surprise and pleasure. Jay gives him a few moments to get used to it, a few moments to get over the first time burn, before thrusting a second finger in. This one he thrusts harder with, scissoring them and pushing them in deep. and Sean almost bucks Jay off of him when Jay's fingers brush over that little gland inside of him  
  
He's almost begging and Jay just whispers nonsense into his ear while he pulls his fingers out of Sean's ass. Sean let's out something dangerously close to a whimper at the loss but Jay just rubs his hip with his clean hand. He spits into the other and works it over his now achingly hard cock. Once he's finished he wipes his fingers on the cloth Sean had used earlier before grasping his cock in one hand and guiding it into Sean.  
  
Sean closes his eyes at the sensation of Jay slowly pushing into him and he tries to make the small, animal like noises that are coming from his throat go away but then Jay's shifting his angle and Sean gives up on being quiet. It's pleasure and it's pain and then Jay brings his hands back around to stroke Sean's hardness.  
  
The thumb is flicking over the tip and spreading the pre-come there all over Sean's cock and Sean can feel himself, hot and hard in Jay's fist and he just wants to come, wants Jay to make him come.  
  
Jay doesn't disappoint He sets up a punishing rhythm, hands gripping Sean's hips and Sean knows he'll have bruises tommorow but he can't seem to care. And Jay just will. Not. Let.Up. The thrusting continues and Sean knows Jay's going to come before him so it's no surprise when Jay seizes up against his back.  
  
As soon as he's finished Jay pulls out, quick and abrubt and it hurts like fuck but Sean's whimper has more to do with the emptiness than with pain. He doesn't get long to think about it though because right after Jay pulls out he's turning Sean around and Jay's on his knees in a flash, opening his mouth and just sucking Sean in.  
  
Jay's moaning around him like Sean's the best thing he's tasted in years and Sean just braces himself against the frame of the car, riding it out and letting Jay's tongue swirl around the head and feeling Jay take him in deeper and deeper. Sean isn't certain but he thinks he feels the back of Jay's throat at one point but when he looks down to confirm this he freezes.  
  
His cock disappearing in and out of Jay's mouth. The same mouth that sneers and smirks and smiles and it's wrapped around Sean's cock like a dying man begging for water and Sean can't help it. He comes, his chest tightens and he can feel the vibrations as Jay swallows.  
  
And when he pulls off... Jay's smirking. He looks so damn pleased with himself and he looks up at Sean with dark bedroom eyes, lips full and used looking, candy red, and the image is helped by the way Jay's licking his lips. He stands quickly and pulls Sean against him. They're standing there, chest to chest and Sean can feel Jay's breath on his cheek and he isn't prepared for Jay to pull him down, doesn't expect the kiss, but it's so good.  
  
Hot and wet and dirty and Sean can taste himself in Jay's mouth and feel Jay in his ass and it's almost to much. Before it becomes too intense though Jay pulls away and zips up; he never even took his jeans off. Sean's trying to pull his boxers and the coveralls up but before he can tie the coveralls around his waist Jay's pressing him into the car frame again.  
  
The kiss, when it comes, is softer, more gentle, but just as deep and Jay nips lightly at Sean's lips before pulling away.  
  
"Welcome to the family, Sean," Jay says, before turning and walking away. "It'll be ready by tommorow right?" he asks over his shoulder.  
  
Sean just nods dumbly but when Jay looks over at him, eyes laser sharp, Sean says, "yeah, no problem."  
  
"All right," Jay says before turniong away. "See you tommorow," he calls back.  
  
"Yeah," Sean replies to the emptry garage, "tommorow."  
  
**Respect  
**  
It isn't obvious to anyone else, but the rest of his crew knows that Sean's one of them now. Alex situates herself on his arm and Jay can see the dark, imposing figure of Towerz off to his left. And little Sean on his right, all attitude and angry eyes.  
  
He catches Sean looking at him later on, staring at his hand and the way it stands out against the dark skin beneath it. Sean meets his eyes and then flicks his glance over to the hood of Jay's Civic, where Alex is fixing her mascara. When Sean's eyes are back on his, Jay lets his hand slip down, settling against the small of Towerz's back. He nods at the question in Sean's eyes and smirks at the grin he gets in return. That's when Jay knows he made the right decision.  
  
He'd die for anyone in his crew, he'd go to jail for them, he'd give them a kidney if they needed it. In the end it all comes down to respect, and Jay doesn't respect anyone like he respects his crew. 


End file.
